Sora's Sick
by Ability King KK
Summary: Sora becomes sick and her friends are worried about her. R.I.P Yuko Mizutani.


**In memory of Yuko Mizutani.**

 **-:-**

Takenouchi Sora let out a moan as she lay in bed. She had come down with the flu a few days ago and had been stuck in her room ever since. The rest of the Chosen Child had sent her well wishes for a speedy recovery and even Piyomon had been worried since the flu was unknown of in the Digital World.

"Stupid flu," muttered the fourteen-year-old redhead before letting out a few coughs that irritated her throat. Another moan escaped her as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Wow, you really are looking worse for wear, aren't you, Sora?" questioned a sudden voice, that caused Sora's eye to snap open.

The Child of Love quickly sat up, which was not a good idea since the sudden rush made her headache worse, and saw the familiar face of Kasuchi Koichi.

"K-Koichi?! H-How did you get in here?!"

"Through the window," replied the thirteen-year-old boy as pointed at the open window, which Sora knew was originally closed.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that breaking and entering is wrong?" questioned Sora with a growl as she glared at the boy. The blank look she got in return told her otherwise. Letting out a sigh, she continued, "I guess not. Just…why are you here and aren't worried you'll get sick just being here?"

A lizard-like grin made its way onto Koichi's face. "Silly girl. You forget that I'm half-demon. Human illnesses have no effect on me. As for the reason I'm here I had heard from Taichi that you were sick, so me and some of the others decided to get you some get well gifts!"

Sora watched as the younger boy placed a box onto the nearby table. The first thing he pulled out was a vase full of flowers.

"Flowers? You do know my family runs a flower shop, right?" questioned Sora, giving the boy a deadpan look.

"They're from Ino. Even though you work in a flower shop, she still felt that they'd help with your recovery."

The redhead glanced at the flowers. From the first moment she met the blonde kunoichi they've struck up a strange friendship, but Sora didn't mind. She liked Ino and appreciated the thought. She did notice one thing about the vase though.

"Why is there a pink ribbon tied around the vase?"

The lizard boy looked at the ribbon. "According to Ino…it was necessary. She wasn't sure why, she just felt it needed to be there." 

The Child of Love wasn't exactly sure how to take that. "I see."

"Anyway, there're more gifts!" exclaimed Koichi as he pulled out a thermos and handed it to Sora. "Here's some soup that Naruto made with Hinata's help."

Unscrewing the cap, Sora sniffed at the contents. "It smells good."

"I did say that Hinata helped make it. Drink up. It'll help sooth your throat."

"…In a bit. So what did you bring?"

"Hm?"

"Ino gave the flowers, Naruto and Hinata gave the soup, what did you bring?"

Koichi reached into one of the pouches on his shorts and pulled out a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "This is a special medicine from Janpu. It's not an instant heal, but it will work faster than any medicine you'd find in this world, so you should be over the flu in less time than usual."

Sora was a little hesitant to use a medicine she had no knowledge on, but she knew that Koichi wouldn't suggest something to his friends if it were dangerous. "Arigatou, Koichi."

"No problem, Sora," replied Koichi before going into a thinking pose.

"…Something wrong, Koichi?"

"I think I remember hearing something about how you can get rid of a flu by sweating it out? If you want I can go and bring Yamato here to heat things up, if you know what I mean," replied Koichi with a perverted grin.

Sora's red face became even redder. "K-Koichi!"

"Kehkehkeh," laughed the lizard boy before turning towards the window. He then became serious. "Get well soon, Sora. There're a lot of people who'd be sad if something were to happen to you."

Rolling her eyes, Sora replied. "Koichi, no one dies from the flu in this day-in-age."

"Better to be safe than sorry, as the saying goes, right?"

"…Right," replied Sora with a slight smile at Koichi's concern.

With that, Koichi took his leave and exited through the window, leaving Sora to get her rest. Letting out a sigh, the redhead took a quick sip of the medicine Koichi gave her before going back to sleep.

"At least it doesn't taste awful."

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **After hearing about Yuko Mizutani's untimely passing, I had to write something starring Sora. Since I don't like tragedies though, I felt this was the next best thing. I did add a little bit a symbolism with the pink ribbon though.**

 **Shuiesha owns** _ **Digimon**_ **and** _ **Naruto**_ **and I own Koichi.**


End file.
